


Here Comes the Sun

by anneryn7



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Cute Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship to Love, Friendship/Love, Good Klaus Mikaelson, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, References to Depression, Triggers, self-care, support system, supportive Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: Klonnie. AU. His voice was gentle and it made me melt inside. He placed a gentle arm around me, before pulling me into a hug. It was easy to relax in his embrace. I don't know what it is, but he has a way of making everything better without even trying. I can't help but to love him for his efforts and his patience. No one else has ever been there for me, like he has.





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been lacking in inspiration with a lot, lately. I've been stressed out of my eyeballs, so I've been listening to a lot of music lately. I take screenshots of the songs that inspire me and write little prompts to write up later. Here is my first. Enjoy.  
> Very AU.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
> Music Suggestion/Song Inspiration: "Here Comes the Sun" – The Beatles

I stared out the window and looked at the downpour of rain. It was fitting, really. Nothing in my life was falling apart per se, but I couldn't pull myself out of the funk that I had fallen in. I knew that the bout of depression I was feeling was illogical, but that didn't change anything. It didn't help me pull myself out of my stupor.

I went through the motions of going through my normal routine. I showered, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. I didn't put any makeup on or fuss with my hair. Instead, I pulled on a pair of soft leggings over my undergarments, paired with an oversized sweater. I grabbed my purse and slipped on a pair of flats.

I left the music off, while I drove my car to the market. I haven't really been eating, but I was craving comfort food.

* * *

My phone kept vibrating and I knew that it was probably Klaus. He's really the only one who checks on me, anymore. I didn't answer his calls. I knew if I did, that he would only worry more.

* * *

I was waiting in the checkout line at the market, when my phone rang, again. Just as I picked it up, Klaus came walking over to me. I sighed, because I could sense his frustration radiate off of him. But I couldn't ignore how much seeing him lifted my spirits. There is just something about him that makes my soul sing.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry you… I just didn't want to lie to you or make you worry more. It's been a hard day –  _ **days**_. I didn't want to feel like a burden. I was trying to deal with this on my own." I fumbled through my apology, before Klaus could get a word out. A look of understanding washed over him. He no longer seemed frustrated. He exuded an emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You're never a burden, sweetheart. But you worry me more, when you ignore me and go radio silent. How can I not worry about you, love? You know how much I care about you." He promised. His voice was gentle and it made me melt inside. He placed a gentle arm around me, before pulling me into a hug. It was easy to relax in his embrace. I don't know what it is, but he has a way of making everything better without even trying. I can't help but to love him for his efforts and his patience. No one else has ever been there for me, like he has.

"I love you for it. Logically, I know what I'm feeling is irrational. Normally, I can tune it out, but sometimes it gets to be too much and it drags me down. I – I'm working on it." I vowed, as I rested my head against his chest. Beside us, a cashier cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. I pulled away from Klaus, so I could pay for my groceries.

"And I love you, sweetheart. I haven't come out and said it, but there it is. It's out there now and I don't want to take it back. You hold a special place in my life and I hope you realize how much I cherish you and your well-being. There will never be another woman for me, Bonnie. Even if you never want more than friendship, I'll still always be there for you." He professed. I turned my full attention on Klaus and ignored my purchases.

"I want you in every sense. You're an amazing man. You're such a catch. Sometimes, knowing that you're in my life keeps me going. If we do this, we have to take it slow…  _ **I**_  want to be  _ **my**_  reason to keep going. I love having your support, but I still have a lot of work on myself to do… Those are my conditions. That's what I can handle, right now." I admitted. I was proud that my voice never cracked or wavered once.

"Anything you need is what we'll do, love." He said, smiling at me. I couldn't ignore the butterflies swarming in my stomach.

"You're like my own ray of sunshine, you know." I teased, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Just don't tell anyone, sweetheart. It's bad for my image." He jibed with a small smirk and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I promised.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He breathed, before touching his lips to mine. I gasped against him and enjoyed the sensation.

"Excuse me – you're holding up the line." The cashier interrupted us. Klaus ended the kiss with an annoyed look on his face.

"Let's leave, sweetheart, before I'm tempted to rip out his throat with my teeth."


End file.
